leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | |name=Sabrina |jname=ナツメ |tmname=Natsume |slogan=yes |sloganline=The of Psychic Pokémon! |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Sabrina.png |size=x300px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |age=yes |years=21 (The Electric Tale of Pikachu) |colors=yes |eyes=Pink (games), blue (anime) |hair=Black (games and TCG), dark green (anime) |gender=Female |hometown=Saffron City |region=Kanto |relatives=Father, mother (anime) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= , , , , , , Black 2, White 2, Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee!, Stadium, |leader=yes |gym=Saffron Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Marsh Badge Marsh Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP022 |epname=Abra and the Psychic Showdown |enva=Lisa Ortiz |java=Kae Araki }} Sabrina (Japanese: ナツメ Natsume) is the Gym Leader of Saffron City's Gym, known officially as the Saffron Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. She possesses psychic abilities and specializes in . In the games Sabrina is the Gym Leader of the Saffron Gym. Known as "The Master of Psychic Pokémon" ("The Mistress of Psychic-type Pokémon" in Generation IV), she has had psychic powers ever since she was a child, when she accidentally bent a spoon. She apparently dislikes battling, but is hard to beat because she can communicate with her Pokémon telepathically. Her fame has grown so much that even Trainers living in the Sevii Islands have heard of her. Previously there were two Gyms in Saffron City, a Gym and a Psychic-type Gym. Sabrina used her advantage to defeat the rival Gym and strip them of their Gym status. She appears to have the ability to see the future. In she states that three years ago she foresaw the arrival of another strong challenger (realized in the form of , , and ). After this second defeat, she accepts that her ability of foresight may be limited. In , Trainers must navigate warp tiles to find Sabrina hiding in the middle of her Gym. Defeating her will earn them the and a TM: in Generation I; in Generation III. The Gym maintains a similar style in . The warp tiles are maintained, as is the Badge: Sabrina, however, gives no TM in Generation II and in Generation IV. In , Sabrina has received a major redesign, now sporting a vastly different hairstyle and changing her wardrobe from a conservative dark-red turtleneck to a completely new, more casual-looking outfit. After her initial defeat in Saffron City, she ventures outside of her Gym. She can be found at the dock for the S.S. Aqua in the Olivine City Harbor at any time on Friday. After the player has obtained her phone number here, she can be called during Sunday afternoon to arrange a rematch at the Fighting Dojo she once defeated. In , Sabrina appears in the Pokémon World Tournament as a participant along with other Gym Leaders. She also takes part in Pokéstar Studios movies as Magic Queen Bellelba (Japanese: まほうクイーン ジュジュベ Magic Queen Jujube), a villain in Mystery Doors of the Magical Land Series. Sabrina also appears in and Pokémon Stadium 2. A large number of her Pokémon here are not of the Psychic-type. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker’s information on Sabrina in . ;Saffron City - Sign * What does this person do? :"Saffron City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Sabrina :The Master of Psychic Pokémon!" ;Three Island - Young Man * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"You know about a girl Gym Leader in Saffron City? :She uses Psychic-type Pokémon, right?" ;Saffron Gym - Sabrina * What is this person like? :"I have had psychic powers since I was a child. :It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent." ;Saffron Gym - Sabrina * What is this person like? :"I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!" ;Saffron City - * There’s a rumor... :"People say that Sabrina can communicate with her Pokémon during battle without speaking." ;Saffron Gym - Tyron * What is this person like? :"Sabrina just wiped out the Karate Master next door." ;Message from Sabrina * From: Sabrina * To: Player :"The love you have towards your Pokémon... :It was a power that was never bested by my psychic power." Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Sabrina.png‎ |prize= 4257 |name=Sabrina |game=RGB |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Sabrina.png |prize= 4950 |name=Sabrina |game=Y |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Sabrina.png |prize= 4800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=GSC |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Sabrina.png |prize= 4300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=FRLG |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Sabrina.png |prize= 6600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=HGSS |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Sabrina.png |prize= 6360 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Sabrina uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Sabrina will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sabrina |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sabrina |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sabrina |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokéstar Studios = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina Pokéstar.png |prize=N/A |class=Strange Lady |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=??? |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina Pokéstar.png |prize=N/A |class=Magic Queen |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Bellelba |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSabrina PE.png |size=x80px |prize= 7,040 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=PE |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=4}} | | |- | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSabrina PE.png |size=x80px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=PE |location=Saffron Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Sabrina Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name=Sabrina |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Sabrina Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name=Sabrina |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Sabrina.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Sabrina.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Sabrina |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Side games Pokémon Zany Cards Sabrina appears, along with Koga, as the Stage 4 opponent of Special Seven mode. Quotes * Before battle :"I had a vision of your arrival! I have had psychic powers since I was a little child. I first learned to bend spoons with my mind. I dislike fighting, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!" * Being defeated :"I'm shocked! But a loss is a loss. I admit I didn't work hard enough to win! You earned the !" * After being defeated :"The MarshBadge makes Pokémon up to L70 obey you! Stronger Pokémon will become wild, ignoring your orders in battle! Just don't raise your Pokémon too much! Wait, please take this TM with you!" :"TM46 is ! It uses powerful psychic waves to inflict damage!" * Before battle :"I knew you were coming... Three years ago I had a vision of your arrival. You're after my Badge. I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as a Leader to confer Badge on anyone who has proven him/herself worthy. Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers!" * Being defeated :"Your power... It far exceeds what I foresaw... Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds... Ok, you win. You earned yourself MarshBadge." * After being defeated :"MarshBadge draws out your subliminal powers... Although I failed to accurately predict your power, this much I know to be true. You will become a celebrated and beloved Champion." :"Your love for your Pokémon overwhelmed my psychic power... The power of love, I think, is also a kind of psychic power..." * Before battle :"I had a vision of your arrival! I have had psychic powers since I was a child. It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!" * Being defeated :"This loss shocks me! But a loss is a loss. I admit I didn't work hard enough to win. You earned the MarshBadge." * After being defeated :"The MarshBadge makes Pokémon up to Lv. 70 obey you. Stronger Pokémon will become wild, ignoring your orders in battle! Just don't raise your Pokémon too much to avoid that problem. Wait, please take this TM with you." :"Psychic power isn't something that only a few people have. Everyone has psychic power. People just don't realize it." ;Saffron Gym * Before battle :"I knew you were coming... Three years ago I had a vision of your arrival. You’re after my Badge. I don’t enjoy battling, but it’s my duty as a Gym Leader to confer Badges on anyone who has proven him- or herself worthy. Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"What will happen after this? I already know." * When last Pokémon is at a critical health :"Was the future I saw...wrong?" * Being defeated :"I get it..." * After being defeated :"Your power... It far exceeds what I foresaw... Maybe it isn’t possible to fully predict what the future holds... OK, you win. You earned yourself the Marsh Badge." :"I failed to accurately predict your power. That means that your power is beyond my psychic ability. You deserve this. Please take this TM, too! It contains ! It swaps Abilities between the user and the target. You will become a celebrated and beloved Champion!" :"Your love for your Pokémon smashed my psychic abilities... The ability to love, I think, is some kind of psychic ability..." ;Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"I knew you'd come! I had a feeling. What? We promised each other, so it's no surprise? Well, you may be right." * After being defeated :"I know...you will give me a call again sometime." ; Harbor * Pokégear registration :"Out of the blue... I get the urge to see the ocean... It may be fun to exchange numbers with you... Do you want mine?" ::Yes: "I think I can keep my promises if you call me on Sundays around noon." ::No: "I see... I thought you'd make a good friend." :"Now you want to know my number? I can see it in your eyes..." * Taking a picture :"It's you... How about a picture here against the pleasant sea breeze?" ::Yes: "Are you ready?" ::No: "I see... I thought you'd make a good picture subject..." :"I think it looks good." ;Pokégear Phone * Calling the player :"Yeah, this is Sabrina. How are you doing? I'll tell you a little about a Psychic's training. Psychic ability is the power to influence people. You close your eyes and clear your mind of excessive thoughts...then you look hard at your sleeping self. That's it. True Psychics aren't the kind who can move things around with their minds. It's all about controlling your own mind." :"Yeah, this is Sabrina. How are you doing? You.. You'll become even stronger than you are now, I know it... You will defeat every Trainer you face and eventually reach the glowing glory... I just wanted to tell you that. Talk to you later!" * Calling her :"Hello... Anything new going on with you? I'm the same as usual. There are stronger Gym Leaders than me, you know. That's no good!" :"Hello... Anything new going on with you? I'm the same as usual. I think I've got some free time on Sundays around noon. Could you call me back then?" * On Sundays :"Hello... Anything new going on with you? I'm the same as usual. Ah, wonderful! I've got some free time right now. Would you like to battle again?" ::No: "I see... You have the right to refuse an offer. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. But I'm still a little disappointed..." ::Yes: "I knew it. That's just like you. So, I'll see you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City then!" ;Pokéstar Studios * After completing all the movies :"Acting with you... It was pretty fun and a good experience. Coming clear out here was worth it." ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Three years ago I had a vision of battling you." * Before battle (second round) :"Three years ago I had a vision of battling you. I am a psychic after all... You still want to battle?" * Before battle (final round) :"Three years ago I had a vision of battling you. Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers!" * Being defeated :"Was the future I saw...wrong?" * If the player is defeated :"Just as I foresaw..." * After being defeated :"Your power... It far exceeds what I foresaw... Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds..." * After winning :"This victory... It's exactly as I foresaw three years ago!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Your victory... It's exactly as I foresaw actually. But I wanted to turn that future on its head with my conviction as a Trainer!" Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Saffron Gym * Before battle :"...So you've come! I had a vision of your arrival. I have had psychic powers since I was a child. It started when I carelessly threw a spoon aside and it bent itself into an unnatural shape... I dislike battling, but if you wish to... Then I will show you my power!" * Being defeated :"I admit I didn't work hard enough to win." * After being defeated :"Your victory has earned you a Marsh Badge." :"A Marsh Badge raises the level of Pokémon that will obey you to Lv. 70, for Pokémon that you have received from another Trainer. And wait... Please take this TM with you." :"TM33 is . It makes a Pokémon concentrate to boost both its Sp. Atk and Sp. Def in battle. Psychic power isn't something that only a few people have. Everyone has psychic power. People just don't realize it." ;Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"...It's true that psychic power is a potent ability. However, there are things that cannot be overcome with that power alone. I finally understand that now, after losing to you in our last battle. I won't be relying on just psychic power this time. My true strength...my true self... Allow me to test them against you!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"I foresaw that you would come here by looking into the future. But I intentionally didn't look to see who will win out battle. Let's find out together!" * Being defeated :"I won't encounter a Trainer like you for around another three years." * After being defeated :"There was once a time when I was shocked that I lost to you. That feeling is gone now. It's been replaced with a desire to grow strong and live freely, as you do." Pokémon Zany Cards * Before battle :"I knew you were coming. I am Sabrina. I know you will lose today. If you wish, I'll battle you anyway!" * During battle :* Using a card ::"Go!" ::"The end is near." ::"I can see the future." ::"Nice try! But, I'm psychic!" :* Drawing a card ::"I know my next card." ::"My power isn't working!" :* Hit ::* Hit with Jigglypuff :::"Sleeping makes me better." ::* Hit with Reverse :::"Running is useless!" * After battle :* Second or third ::"It can't be!" :* When defeated ::"You will become a champ." Pokémon Puzzle League * Before battle :"I can sense great ambition in you. I know this because I train Psychic Pokémon. I hold the Marsh Badge and predict that you will be defeated easily. Let us test my prediction and see if I am right. Shall we?" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"I am Sabrina. I will foresee everything you try to do." :"The unseen power that is psychic force... Let us begin." :"Psychics aren't flashy, but they are terrifying, nonetheless." * Sending out a Pokémon :"!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Come back, !" * Own Pokémon faints :"..." * A Pokémon lands a critical hit :"...Weak spot?" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"..." * Commanding her Pokémon to use :"Future Sight..." * Successfully inflicting a status condition on the player's Pokémon :"..." * If the player is defeated :"..." * After being defeated :"I never envisioned this happening." :"Psychic power isn't infallible..." :"I am not embittered by this. I knew it was coming..." * After winning :"There is no need to be saddened by your loss." :"Your power is quite considerable." :"This turned out exactly as I had predicted." * If the battle ended in a draw :"This is peculiar..." * If the player runs from the battle :"Are you saying you concede? I question that..." Artwork Sprites Pokéstar Studios sprites In the anime In the main series and first encountered Sabrina's younger self as they approached Saffron City in Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Her younger version went on to save the group from 's seemingly inescapable trap room. Ash and his friends soon realized that the young girl was in fact Sabrina when they visited the Saffron Gym for Ash's fourth Badge. Ash went on to challenge Sabrina in a one-on-one match, but was soon overwhelmed by Sabrina's newly-evolved and its strong powers. After Ash forfeited, Sabrina shrunk down and transported the group to her giant play town. Sabrina's father helped them escape before they were crushed by a ball. Afterwards, Sabrina's father recommended that Ash himself a Pokemon to defeat Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon. The group then headed to the Lavender Tower, and by the end of The Tower of Terror, Ash managed to befriend a . Sabrina was only seen during flashbacks in that episode. Sabrina reappeared in Haunter versus Kadabra, where Ash had a rematch against her upon his return. However, Haunter abandoned him as soon as the challenge began, and Ash's other Pokémon were too scared to face Kadabra. and were subsequently transformed into dolls and placed into Sabrina's dollhouse alongside her mother, who had been stuck there for some time, while Sabrina's father managed to rescue Ash from suffering the same fate. Later, Sabrina's father formally introduced himself and explained to Ash that his daughter had developed incredibly strong psychic powers that even exceeded his own. She was able to use her psychic powers to do many things, such as ation, , , and . She soon became obsessed with perfecting them and developed two separate personalities: her younger self and her adult self. At some point, Sabrina became the Saffron City Gym Leader and her notable strengths helped her establish the Gym as a training school for practicing s. Ash later reunited with Haunter and returned to the Gym once more. However, Haunter disappeared again, forcing Pikachu to battle Kadabra in its place. During the match, Haunter abruptly reappeared and started to playfully tease Sabrina. Haunter's antics delighted Sabrina so much that she was no longer able to contain her emotions and started to laugh. her psychically-linked Pokémon joined along as well. This caused her two personalities to merge back into one, and as a result of this incapacitation, Ash won the . Afterwards, Haunter chose to stay with Sabrina and her reunited family. Character As Sabrina's psychic powers increased, she grew more obsessed with developing them. She also became less emotional, using her abilities for destructive purposes. This caused a deep psychological rift, and the emotions she tried to shut off developed into a separate personality: a young girl who manifested as a puppet around Sabrina. Sabrina's mind was then divided into the cold, callous woman with a thirst for power; and the little girl who just wanted to have fun. Prior to befriending , Sabrina was a menacing and strong Gym Leader. She was shown to be able to telepathically command her . However, her lighthearted nature was seen briefly at the end of Haunter versus Kadabra. Pokémon This listing is of Sabrina's known Pokémon in the : On hand first appeared as an in Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Sabrina used it in a one-on-one Gym against . During the battle with Ash's Pikachu, Abra evolved into a Kadabra and with its attacks, it eventually caused Ash to forfeit the match to save Pikachu from being further injured. Ash later returned for a rematch in Haunter versus Kadabra. During the battle, Ash's Haunter appeared during the battle and made Sabrina laugh for the first time in years, which caused Kadabra to laugh as well due to the psychic bond it has with Sabrina. Due to this, Sabrina decided to give the to Ash.}} Befriended first appeared in The Tower of Terror. went to the Pokémon Tower to capture a Pokémon, because Sabrina's father told him Ghost-type Pokémon were strong against s like . When he was there, he ran into Haunter, as well as its other two evolutionary family members and . Ash did not capture any of the three Pokémon, but on the way back to , he discovered Haunter was following him and decided to use it in his with Sabrina. After returning to the Saffron Gym and announcing he wanted to battle Sabrina again, Haunter disappeared, forcing Ash to use his once again. Before the battle was completed, however, Haunter appeared in front of Sabrina and started making faces, causing her to smile and laugh for the first time in years. Because Sabrina and Kadabra shared a psychic connection, both her and Kadabra were unable to battle from laughing so hard. After Ash was given the and was ready to leave, Haunter remained in Saffron City.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=荒木 香恵 Kae Araki |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Minna Tasanto |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Fernanda Bulara |es_eu=Adelaida López |es_la=Dulce Guerrero |de=Anke Korte |pl=Anna Bielańska}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Sabrina appeared briefly in File 3: Giovanni. She was shown being defeated by in a Gym , earning him the . Pokémon is Sabrina's only known Pokémon. It battled against 's , but lost. None of Alakazam's moves are known.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu presents a more sympathetic portrayal of Sabrina. She appears in Haunting My Dreams as a kind and gentle shrine maiden who runs a Gym in the mountains with her . When she was a child, Sabrina's Pokémon were all killed by a gigantic called the Black Fog that used to suck out their souls. After defeating in a Gym battle, Sabrina hears of the Black Fog appearing at the Pokémon Tower, and goes off to defeat it. Unfortunately, she herself falls prey to the Black Fog and her soul is sucked out. Eventually, with and Ash's help, Sabrina is able to defeat the Black Fog. (Although Ash tries to catch it with an , it kills itself using rather than let itself be captured.) Pokémon is Sabrina's only known Pokémon. It was used in 's Gym battle and won. Later, it was able to hold off a Haunter nicknamed the Black Fog.}} Mentioned * Several other Pokémon killed by a , the Black Fog. In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Sabrina is one of the three villainous heads of Team Rocket, and serves under in Pokémon Adventures. She debuts in Meanwhile...Vileplume!, where she is seen floating atop her Kadabra and spots leaving with an Eevee that Team Rocket experimented on. She comments how perfect it is that Eevee is in his hands and takes her leave elsewhere. Under Giovanni's orders, Sabrina captured and brought it to him at Saffron City. She attacks Red at Pallet Town, where she reveals that she has kidnapped and taunts Red by telling him to come to Saffron City. Once they arrive, they find out that Sabrina's closed off Saffron City with a barrier. Once Red, , and manage to get past the barrier and inside the Silph Co. building, they are split up and face the three Rocket members alone. Sabrina is paired up against Green, who she forces to relive painful moments of her past by using her psychic abilities to pry into her mind and make her fears look real through illusions. Green eventually escapes the illusions by goading Sabrina into slashing her dress open, revealing two of her Pokémon hidden in her chest. Green's Pokémon use sound attacks to prevent Sabrina from using her powers and causing the illusions to fail. With Sabrina distracted, Green takes this chance to steal Sabrina's Marsh Badge and make her escape. Sabrina eventually gets out of the attack and finds Red and Green with the Badge Energy Amplifier. Angered, she summons Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno and has them surround Red. When Green activates the machine in order to obtain the new Pokémon she assumed it would create, she accidentally causes the three legendary Pokémon to fuse into one creature. Sabrina commands and uses it to attack the three with its great strength. Eventually, it is defeated when Red, Blue, and Green combine their attacks into one and manage to separate the three Pokémon back into their original forms. Sabrina reappears with Koga and Lt. Surge to help battle the Elite Four on Cerise Island. There, they reveal that after their defeat at the Silph Co. building, they managed to escape and were planning on making a comeback before the Elite Four showed up. Although reluctant, the Rocket triad decides to work together with their former enemies to defeat their common opponents. Sabrina uses the Spoons of Destiny to decide with pair would face which member of the Elite Four. Sabrina is paired up with Green, and the two head off to face Lorelei in battle. As soon as they arrive to face their opponent, Lorelei binds the two together with her ice handcuffs. Due to their lack of proper teamwork, the battle was only made harder with Sabrina and Green bound together. Eventually, Green defeats Lorelei after revealing the arm that was bound to Sabrina's arm was actually her Ditty in disguise and uses it to tie the villain up. This angers Sabrina, who soon yells at Green for fooling her just like she did to Lorelei. With the battle over, Sabrina leaves Green to meet up with Giovanni, who had also come to help battle. Although she and Lt. Surge suggest restarting Team Rocket again, Giovanni tells the two to go home and continue tending to their Gyms. The battle with Lorelei gave Sabrina severe injuries on her wrist. She managed to cure this by traveling to Mt. Silver and bathed in the hot springs found there. There, she encountered Red, who was there to cure his own frostbite injuries, and told him that something was going to happen at the Pokémon League. After leaving, Sabrina leaves Red a note telling him about another hot spring that can cure his frostbite much faster so that he can get to the Pokémon League quickly. Afterwards, she travels to the Pokémon League to have an exhibition match with the other Kanto Gym Leaders against the Johto Gym Leaders. Sabrina is paired up against Bugsy, whose attempts to befriend her end in vain. Despite the type disadvantage, Sabrina manages to defeat Bugsy with her , who uses its abilities to create invisible walls to its advantage. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League with his army of mind controlled Team Rocket Grunts, Sabrina assists her fellow Gym Leaders by battling the army. Once the battle had finally ended, Sabrina went back to usual Gym Leader duties. Much later, she is revealed to have become an actress at Pokéstar Studios. When she notices having trouble picking a movie to act in, Sabrina has her Alakazam use its abilities to pick out a Brycen-Man movie for her. Pokémon This is a listing of Sabrina's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. was used to sneak up on Erika prior to the showdown in Saffron City. However, it was noticed by the Gym Leader and was easily defeated by Erika's 's . None of Drowzee's moves are known.}} is Sabrina's mode of transportation and often carries her on his back. He was able to disguise himself as and presumably other people as well. During Sabrina's battle with , he is shown to be one of Sabrina's most powerful Pokémon with very strong moves.}} was used by Sabrina to keep a massive around Saffron City in order to keep intruders out. She fell to and 's teamwork in using Blue's Golduck to find her and Red's Pika to attack her. She was later used during the Gym Leader tournament, where she battled Bugsy's Scyther and defeated his . Mr. Mime's known moves are , , , , and , and her Ability is .}} first appeared on Cerise Island, where she was used to hand out the Spoons of Destiny. Later, she helped battle against Lorelei's Pokémon. She also made an appearance in the , where she helped choose a movie for . Alakazam's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} was first used to battle Lorelei on Cerise Island. Due to Sabrina and Green's inability to work together, her moves were quickly blown away. Once Green was knocked unconscious, Sabrina was effectively able to knock out Lorelei's Cloyster with a repeated usage of Mega Drain. In the , Venomoth was seen at the Mt. Silver hot springs and later appeared with Sabrina at the Pokémon League. Venomoth's known moves are and .}} Released , having been captured near the Indigo Plateau, first appeared on Cinnabar Island, where it fought against Blaine and Red before being sent to Sabrina. During the battle between Red, Blue and Green and the Rocket Triad members Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina, it was merged with and to create Thu-Fi-Zer. Once it was beaten, the three birds separated and returned to the wild.}} Thu-Fi-Zer is the combined form of the three Legendary birds that came into being with the power of Red's Gym Badges. It fought against the three Pokédex holders of Kanto in the Silph Co. building before it was separated by Saur's , Blasty's and Blue's Charizard's .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sabrina is first seen where she challenges to a magic duel and loses. Later, she signs up for the No. 1 Pokémon contest. Pokémon is a formidable opponent who challenged to a magic duel and lost.}} to perform on stage where it can be the No. 1 Pokémon. Hypno's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga Sabrina appears in Saffron City, feeling humiliated after defeated her and Team Rocket stole her Psychic . finds her and tells her that he is a regular Pokémon Trainer. He, along with Lapras, try to cheer her up. Later, Sabrina and Satoshi teleport to the top floor to put a stop to Giovanni's plans. After defeating Giovanni with the taste of his own medicine, Sabrina gives the to Satoshi and he heads on to the next town. Given away was given away to Satoshi after seeing him bond with it. This Lapras has telepathic abilities, allowing it to communicate with humans. Lapras's known moves are , and .}} In the TCG Sabrina has an in the expansion. Its is based on the Saffron Gym. Artwork Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Sabrina or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=14/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=34/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=58/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=59/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=60/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=91/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=92/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=93/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=94/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=95/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=96/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=16/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=29/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=30/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=55/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=56/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=57/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=58/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=59/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=93/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym|enset2=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum2=19|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=94/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=95/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=96/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=97/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=98/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=99/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=055/141}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=056/141}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=117/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=125/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=20/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym|enset2=Gym Challenge|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=110/132|jpsetlink2=Gym Challenge|jpset2=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=121/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=122/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} In the TFG appears as a in the expansion pack of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * In the Generation I games, Sabrina, along with other Trainer classes, is seen with a whip. This is a leftover from the development of since Game Freak considered the idea of humans fighting against themselves at one point, according to Ken Sugimori.GlitterBerri's Game Translations » Early Concept Art * In , there is an oversight that causes the player to win against Sabrina even if they lose by returning to the Saffron Gym; this includes being registered as a winner and receiving the and TM46. This error was fixed in and the international . * Sabrina is the first Gym Leader in the anime to receive a from a . The second is Gardenia. * Although Sabrina's official hair color is grayish-blue, there are many depictions of her with green, purple or black hair. * Even though Sabrina isn't an Aura user, one of her quotes in FireRed and LeafGreen has her describing Psychic abilities in a manner similar to Aura's description. * In , she is the only Gym Leader who uses a not of the she specializes in during Gym battles. * Sabrina uses a on her team in all the games in which Koga does not use one on his team, and vice versa. Names Bellelba References Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Actors de:Sabrina es:Sabrina fr:Morgane it:Sabrina ja:ナツメ zh:娜姿